First, Last and Only
by silverphyrbyrd
Summary: Maurauderfic. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are out at the Shreiking Shack but tonight is different tonight, Padfoot has something important to tell Moony... RemusSirius fluffy slash


Disclaimer: I don't own Any of these characters.

Author's notes: This is just some Remus/Sirius slushy slash that I couldn't resist writing. It just flowed into my head on the way home from college, which shows how long ago I wrote it - I haven't been in college in five years. It's the first MWPP fanfic I ever wrote (thanks to Rhianna for telling me what that stands for). I can't believe I used to write like this.

FIRST, LAST AND ONLY

They were late. The moon seperated from the hills and the tall young man with the short black ponytail looked up at it in panic. His colleague with the messy, equally black hair and glasses was watching a short, plump boy as he dropped on all fours, transforming as he went so that by the time he hit the ground he was a rat. There was a sickening thud from the hut on the hill that could be heard even here.

'Hurry, Peter...' muttered the tallest boy. The rat scuttled up to a tree whose branches were moving wildly, despite the lack of wind, and pressed down on the trunk.

The other two ducked between the roots, the boy with the glasses only pausing to say, 'Wait here, we'll be back for you.' before he was gone.

'Ready, Sirius...' There was a howl from above them.

'OK, James,' said the boy with the ponytail. 'Watch my back, I'm going in.' Suddenly, he changed into a huge black dog and darted out of the tunnel. James followed, still human, to be confronted by a big grey wolf. It snarled and leapt at James, but the dog got there first, jaw to jaw, trying to force the wolf back. James changed, a stag standing where he'd been. The wolf howled again and snapped at Sirius, who managed to clamp his jaws on the wolf's leg. 'I'll hurt you if I have to, Moony, you know that,' he said, somewhat indistinctly. The wolf snarled and lashed out, screaming as the dog's grip tightened.

'Padfoot, get out of the way!' yelled the stag. Sirius obediently jumped back, James charged and pinned the wolf to the wall. It struggled madly but there was nothing it could do against the strong, nerveless bone. 'Get a grip, Moony, it's us, it's Prongs and - _ngh_ - Padfoot,' said James, who was having trouble keeping him down. The wolf snapped twice more, ineffectively, then something new came into its pale eyes and it slumped.

'OK, Prongs, I'm gripped. You can let me go.' James, or Prongs in this form, stepped back, and released the wolf. 'Where's Wormy?'

'We left him by the Whomping Willow,' replied Sirius, currently Padfoot.

'I'll go get him,' said Prongs, changed back into James and ducked into the tunnel. It wasn't big enough to admit a stag. Padfoot walked over to the wolf, a werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin, though Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs called him Moony.

'You OK? Did I hurt you?' he said softly, looking down at Moony's leg.

'I'll be fine,' replied Moony. 'I gave you full permission to hurt me if I got out of control, didn't I? Whose blood is that on your muzzle?'

'Mine - just a clawmark, though - I'll live, I hope...' Padfoot said tragically, and Moony laughed with him. 'Seriously, though, let's have a look at that bite. We don't want it going septic, now, do we?' Moony lay down and extended his leg. It was quite a nasty cut, so Padfoot changed and took a bandage out of his pocket - paws were OK for some things, but for others you just couldn't beat hands - and bound it up. Then he patted Moony on the head - Moony growled softly - and changed back.

'Padfoot, if you _ever_ pat me again I'll rip out your jugular,' he said.

'Oh, you wouldn't do that,' replied Padfoot. There was a moment's silence. 'Er, Moony, I've got something I need to tell you.' He lay down and placed his muzzle on his paws, gazing mournfully up at Moony. 'Estimated time before the others get back?'

'About five minutes. Why?' asked Moony. He sat up on his haunches. There was a shaft of moonlight falling actross Padfoot's face, making his fur shine and his eyes glitter. You'd win all the shows, pure pedigree... thought the werewolf. I wonder what he's thinking? Why is he so shy? He's never been shy before... 'You haven't got long - go on, spit it out.'

'I... I... I think,' stammered Padfoot, then stopped and looked away. 'Moony, I don't want us to be friends anymore.' Moony gaped at him. Had he just said what Moony thought he'd said?

'Say that again, Padfoot.'

'You heard.'

'OK, there'd better be an explanation for why you're turning your back on me, Sirius,' said Moony, a tinge of danger entering his voice. Padfoot looked straight into Moony's face and the look in his canine eyes almost pinned the werewolf to the opposite wall. He looked so _hungry_.

'I started that wrong,' he said. 'We can't be friends. I love you too much.' Moony's jaw dropped for the second time but Padfoot carried on, as if afraid to stop. 'You drive me wild, every time we're apart it's like you should be closer and every time we're in the same room it's like you should be in my arms and I _know_ it's ridiculous and I'm probably making a fool of myself here but-'

'Padfoot.' Padfoot stopped pacing the room at the quiet voice and turned around. 'You know werewolves mate for life, don't you? As soon as you touch me in a way that's not like a friend or a brother, that's it. The bond is unbreakable.'

'I know that!' Padfoot almost howled. 'That's what makes it even worse! Every night I dream of us growing old together, but I'm male, I have to fight you every full moon, I'm not good enough for you by a long stretch, and now you'll probably avoid me for the rest of my life and yours.'

'You really would stay beside me forever?' said Moony in disbelief.

'Of course I would, what kind of a traitor do you think I am?' answered Padfoot indignantly. 'I love you, Moony. That's all there is to say.' As soon as the words were out, Padfoot loped off to the other end of the room and curled up in a miserable ball. Moony watched him for a while, thinking, then walked over and nudged him gently.

'Hey, Padfoot.' No reply. 'You haven't gone to sleep, have you?' There was a movement among the fur, Padfoot was shaking his head. Moony sat down and said, 'Uh... listen... If... if you're serious, then sit up and make the bond. Touch me as a lover, not a friend, if you really are prepared to take me as your first, last and only mate.' Padfoot looked up into the pale eyes. His muzzle was a little damp, which was very out of character for either Sirius or Padfoot, but then, so was professing eternal love. Moony looked deadly serious.

'You mean that?' he said, sitting up but never breaking eye contact.

'Wouldn't say it if I didn't,' answered Moony. Neither of them blinked. It was if they were trying to search each others' minds for signs of lies. Slowly, Padfoot leaned forward and licked Moony's forehead. Moony closed his eyes and sighed gently. 'It's done,' he said, and nuzzled into the thick fur on Padfoot's throat. 'I just hope you know what you just got yourself into.'

'Of course,' answered Padfoot, burying his nose in the back of Moony's neck. 'Till death do us part. I love you.'

'I love you too.' After a while, Moony drew back. 'How long have Prongs and Wormtail been gone?'

'About half an hour, I should think,' answered Padfoot coolly.'I know owe them a galleon each for allowing me to block them out of this place. Worth every knut.'

'You mean you _planned_ this?'

'How else was I going to get you alone?' Sirius padded over to the tunnel entrance and tipped a bottle over with his muzzle. It evaporated, allowing James through, who immediately became Prongs, followed by Wormtail.

'You were _ages_!' said Wormtail. 'How did it go?'

'I'm glad I'll never have to do something like that again,' said Padfoot, slumping down beside Moony as if exhausted. Everyone else laughed.

'I assume it went well, then?' enquired Prongs. Padfoot nodded.

'I can't believe you _planned_ this!' said Moony.

'We-eell, poor Pads here was looking so forlorn,' said Wormtail. 'We couldn't leave him like that. It was Prongs' idea, though. We thought you'd make great life-mates.' Moony looked at the expression on Prongs' face and then down at Padfoot, who shrugged. Dogs' faces aren't really made for smug expressions, but he was definitely attempting it.

'I'm never going to hear the end of this, am I?' Wormtail and Prongs shook their heads. 'Gods save me from matchmaking friends...' he moaned, then slumped down, muzzle to muzzle with Padfoot. 'OK, you achieved your aim, you smug bastards. And Padfoot?'

'Yes?'

'Life-mates or not, I'm _still_ going to kill you if you ever pat me on the head again...'


End file.
